1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spectacles and sunshade clip assembly using magnets, and more particularly, to a spectacles and sunshade clip assembly in which a sunshade clip, having sunshade lens units and serving as sunglasses, can be detachably attached to spectacles through attachment of a plurality of magnets provided at improved magnet-mounting portions thereof, thereby enabling selective use of the sunshade clip depending on environmental circumstances.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there have been disclosed various different configurations of a spectacles and sunshade clip assembly using magnets. However, the disclosed conventional configurations exhibit many problems in use.
For example, in order to obtain corresponding magnet-mounting structures of both the sunshade clip and the spectacles, the sunshade clip is conventionally designed to have a pair of bar-shaped protruding arm members configured to receive respective magnets, and the spectacles are designed so that corresponding magnets are mounted in a pair of hinges, which are configured to hingedly connect lens frames to temple arms.
The above described conventional configuration, however, has a problem in that the protruding arm members of the sunshade clip tend to deteriorate the appearance of the spectacles and sunshade clip assembly, and are liable to be damaged upon receiving external force in the separated state of the sunshade clip.
First of all, the deterioration in the appearance of the spectacles and sunshade clip assembly may cause consumer apprehension.